1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing machine, and particularly to a sewing machine which is operable to form zigzag stitches on a work fabric by a cord-like material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional sewing machine includes a presser foot having a predetermined configuration and positioned on the same axis as a needle bar or includes a presser foot holder which serves as a presser foot by itself. A guide member is provided for guiding a cord-like material such as a cord and a tape which is adapted to form stitches on a work fabric. The sewing machine includes a vertical drive mechanism for vertically moving the presser foot holder in synchronous with vertical movement of the needle bar, a pivotal control mechanism for pivoting the presser foot holder about the axis of the needle bar, and a guide member drive mechanism for reciprocally pivoting the guide member. These mechanisms are designed to mechanically convert the rotation of a main shaft into their intended movements.
With the conventional sewing machine, however, the vertical drive mechanism and the pivotal control mechanism for the presser foot holder and the guide member drive mechanism for the guide member cannot be controlled to be actuated in desired motions for various kinds of sewing since conditions these mechanisms utilize the main shaft as their drive source. Therefore, the conventional sewing machine cannot be operated to cope with various sewing operations.